Bailey
Bailey is a 13 year old female who lives in Danville. She made her first appearance in the Season 31 episode, New Girls in Town. She has blonde hair and is a sweet, kind-loving girl. She has natural good looks. People comment on her beautiful blue eyes and she has pretty lips. Lots of boys like her, but Bailey has an affection towards Baljeet, and he has an affection back at her. After all of her friends leave at the end of Season 31, she decides to stay in Danville. Relationships Phineas Flynn She is a good friend of Phineas'. She is willing to help on the boys' projects any day, and she is always up for testing them out. Ferb Fletcher Bailey doesn't really have a direct relationship with Ferb. They've talked a couple of times, like when Phineas and Ferb had to go inside Jenna. But Bailey doesn't show any interest to Ferb. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Bailey and Isabella are pretty good friends. They hang out all the time though at Phineas and Ferb's house. Buford Van Stomm Bailey absolutely hates Buford. She can't stand him, but doesn't want to show her true feelings because she's just too kind. Baljeet Tjinder She likes Baljeet. She doesn't know that he likes her back. Sometimes she daydreams about them going out on dates, and she hopes to ask him out sometime. Candace Flynn Ever since Bailey arrived to town, Candace has not appeared as often. But when Candace does show up they will have small chats. Django Brown Bailey likes Django. Not love like, but she thinks he's pretty cool and pretty funny. Irving Du Bois Bailey isn't that fond of Irving because of nerdy character, but if she has to put up with him she will because she won't mind. Katherine Bailey and Katherine are like peanut butter and jelly. They are really good friends and are meant to stick together. Kenzi Bailey and Kenzi are super good friends as well. Just like Bailey and Katherine, they always stick together. Jenna She is friends with Jenna, but they don't always normally talk. Hannah Bailey always makes fun of Hannah. Why? Because they love each other like sisters and are super good friends. Lauren She is friends with Lauren, but hardly ever talks to her. Lauren tries to talk to Bailey but she is caught up with Katherine and Kenzi. Tanner Bailey and Tanner never talk. Heidi Bailey and Heidi are really good friends especially since they end up going on adventures together a lot. Haven Bailey and Haven never really talk. Ford Bailey and Ford talk on occasion, but hardly ever. Caleb Bailey and Caleb talk, but not on camera. It's usually behind the scenes. Dylan Bailey and Dylan talk a couple times, but it's not really often that they do. Wesley Even though they are pretty good friends and Wesley is very nice, they hardly talk. Ever. Megan Bailey never got the chance to meet Megan. Kendall Bailey and Kendall are acquainted. Olivia Bailey doesn't know Olivia that well. Maddie Bailey and Maddie are slowly becoming acquainted. Appearances New Girls in Town Bailey arrives to town with her friends, Katherine, Kenzi, Jenna, Lauren, and Hannah. Journey to the Center of Kenzi Bailey goes over to the Flynn-Fletcher's house where Kenzi swallows a mini bomb and has to go into Kenzi's stomach to help get it out of her digestive system. Where's My Perry, and to a Further Extent, my Water? Bailey is one of the many few to help Phineas and Ferb look for the town's water supply. Lasting Memories Bailey is one of the many customers to buy the one of a kind camera, but she also wants a refund after Doofenshmirtz ruins the cameras. Here to Stay After a long time of deciding things, this episode is where Bailey and friends confirm that they will stay in Danville. Celebrating the 1812 Overture Along with her friends, Bailey attends the 1812 overture party. Closer to Mars Bailey helps hold Mars into place. Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis Bailey goes into Katherine's stomach to hunt down Doofenshmirtz along with her friends. Teddy Bear Favoritism Bailey and Jenna have a contest to see who has the better teddy bear, and they want Phineas to judge the contest. The result is a tie. Into the Depths of Jenna's Digestive System The gang goes inside of Jenna's mouth to go to her stomach to get some raw food out of her stomach, and Bailey is one of those people. Left Ahead Bailey and her friends go on a quest, but when the groups split up she, Ferb, Baljeet, and Katherine lose Phineas, Buford, and Lauren. Everything Bailey Ate She is one of the main characters for the plot of this episode. Bailey's stomach is abnormally empty, so she begins to eat everything and ends up swallowing the whole town. Katherine and the Tonsil Problem Bailey and the gang camp out inside of Katherine's mouth to see what is wrong with her tonsils. The First Ever Phineas and Ferb Sing-Along Show Bailey appears in the song, "Jenna's Stomach" singing a line, but she also appears in the main plot of the episode showing the audience who to properly braid hair. Little Miss Uncontainable Bailey is one of the citizens to hear about Isabella's secret. My Favorite Treat Bailey is the judge of the pie cook-off. Bailey loves Heidi's pie. Snapchatters Bailey is one of the many people in the big Snapchat group. She is seen snapping Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Tanner, Kenzi, Mckenna, Cassie, and Haven. Phineas Radio Bailey is interviewed on the radio. Meap Bought a Zoo Bailey is taken to Meap's zoo in California to protect Meap from Mitch. When Giant Gerbils Attack Bailey is seen with Hannah at Doofenshmirtz's asking to help riot on Phineas and Ferb. Danville and the Tornado Bailey and her family are seen being saved by Phineas and Ferb. Dance, Bailey, Dance A main character in this episode. Bailey enters a dance competition for fun, but is soon a mission to save Haven. Those 8 Bit Days Bailey's uvula is used as a lair entrance for Perry. Bailey is also involved in the 8 bit activities. Bursts of Flavor in My Mouth! Bailey is among the few in the panel of judges judging Phineas and Ferb's new food. Nothing But Grass For Miles Bailey gets stuck in the middle of nowhere with Heidi, Kenzi, Baljeet, and Django. One Big Fire Bailey is a part of Danville Fire Squad 17 and helps put out Doofenshmirtz's fire. Back to School: the season finale Bailey appears as one of the students. Category:Characters Category:Season 31 Category:Elimination Show